Her broken Hart
by LilGuardianAngel
Summary: What happens in the Burrow when an old flame of Bills shows up?.read and review folks, contains spoliers throughout and sexual reference but nothing actually or that sort :P


**Authors note:**

**This is just a fic with my own characters, warning it contains spoilers for the deathly hallows, so if you don't want to know what happens then don't read it shows how the two oldest weasley boys share a common friend from school and eventually who her own heart in advance for any bad spelling , my lab top is i dunno high or sum thin so I'm working off word pad which is shit.**

Aimee Hart had given up on trying to apparate as she took to the streets of newborn niece was wrapped tightly to her chest and had fallen asleep in the protective wrap, her youngest sister holding her hand ran with Raven black hair could barely be seen as it whipped in the bitter nights Sophie decided to wake at that moment and began to cry, Aimee could feel the tears as they ran down her own face as she kept could hear her sister Andrea begin to wheeze from behind her as they reached Grimmauld stopped and fumbled her hand around in her bag and pulled out Andreas inhaler and gave it to her and she puffed and took a deep breather and they reached number 12 Grimmauld place.A combination of Pain from the slash on her shoulder and tiredness overcame her as she banged on the door.

"molly...molly are you there?"she cried out as her tears began to flow again and Sophie sucked on her dummy and went back to was doubled over and clutching her side because of a cramp, her own black hair had been tied up in a plait.

There was a muffled sound as someone was coming to the door and she saw a sudden flash of pink, Tonks had come to the looked totally shocked to see Aimee at the door and her sister Andrea doubled over gasping for ushered them inside as the order were packing up their gear for their mission later on directed the two sisters to sit and was in tears and no good to explain so it fell to Aimee.

"we...we were attacked by voldemort and his death eaters, they wiped out everyone, all of our sisters or two brothers, mum and dad all gone"Aimee said and her tears fell once Andrea after finishing her last bout of tears spoke.

"Aimee had taken me and Sophie to see the muggle fireworks and on our way back we saw the dark mark above the house so we ran, Aimee got attacked as we ran but we managed to get to London, then here"Andrea said before slumping down and quietly sobbing.

Tonks had given her condolences and got up to contact the burrow, the girls needed to be around a familiar face and what she had heard from their older brother Adam who was abroad, the weasleys were like family Aimee and Bill had even dated for 6 years in school and 4 years came back shortly after and explained that they would be going to the burrow, Andrea and Aimee had nodded in acceptance and they were handed a hand mirror.A few minutes later they were transported to the living room of the head was spinning as Molly embraced her and Andrea in a hug, Aimee saw that she was crying another round of her story molly told them they were staying here and no arguments were to be made, Andrea went to the bathroom as Molly tended to Aimee's slashed she was done Aimee asked if she could heat up some milk for nodded and there was an unholy crash from the garden, in a panic Aimee drew her wand but Molly went to see who it was and Harry and Hagrid came put away her wand and busied herself making a fresh bottle of Milk for Sophie.

Everything was quiet for a while as Amiee decided it was best that she stay in the kitchen out of everyones lifted Sophie from the wrap and gently woke her from her peaceful sleep.

"come on chicken time for your bottle"Aimee put on a smile as she held Sophie in a tilted angle and began to feed her.

As she fed Sophie a number of people came Lupin, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger, Tonks.

Aimee fed and burped Sophie and when Sophie nodded off, Ginny offered to take her to bed and she took Sophie from a very tired and very grateful Aimee and Ginny disappeared decided to clean the bottle now and prepare another for later on in the yawned as the boiled up more milk, then while she was standing there in a baby tee pj top and baggy silk pj shorts they walked in.A girl with silvery blond hair and crystal like blue eyes, she was stunning was the first thought in her head as she went back to making the picked up the milk bottle when Bill walked in, at that moment she had turned to get the baby's bottle when there eyes connected and shock once again took her over."Bill?,Aimee" they had said in by shock none of them moved until Fleur came out and talked to bill as they walked back into the living room she spotted the rings on their fingers and knew in a flash, sat herself down and decided to keep out of the way as an argument began inside the living made herself some tea and she drizzled honey onto it and she took a deep inhale and sighed in some bit of had passed so quickly that by the time she was prodded awake by Ginny most of the others had gone to nodded as she got up and stretched.

She made her way into the living room where she saw charlie had shown second Charlie had seen her he wore a crooked grin.

"bout time you woke up Princess" he joked as he got up, time had been good to him looks wise she had thought.

"aw still the joker huh Chuck"she replied laughing as she ran into his arms and he swung her around and they smiled weakly and Bill and Fleur hadn't even taken noticed as they were locking he finally put her down, she looked up into his eyes and she had too if not now then never she thought.

"well Chuckie you done it didn't you"she said and she turned away.

Charlie who had been confused by her actions asked her"what did i do?"

everyone looked at Aimee waiting for an answer, even Fleur was curious now and had broken her kiss with Bill to watch so Bill watched noticed a bit too much as his eyes travels up Aimee's silky smooth looking legs right to her hips and curves, Aimee suddenly turned around and faced not Bill but Charlie.

"you made me fall in love with you, you silly boy" she said as she jumped at him and he caught her but her lips collided with his and his hands caught her by her curves and held her as they had a deep passionate kiss.

A quick ahem from ended their little"moment" as she waved them off to bed,Aimee went into Ginny's room and charlie bunked in with Ron and Harry and Bill and Fleur went to Bill and Charlies old Aimee had climbed into her bed and closed her eyes, but sleep eluded , tossing and turning had ended up with a cranky Andrea tossing a pillow at her and mumbling up on sleep, she threw off the bed covers and went switched on the kitchen light and raided a freezer for ice-cream, and taking a spoon she sat in the kitchen and ate in peace until she heard first thought was Molly and one thought sprang then"I'm in for it", she winced and prepared for the she heard was a opened her eyes to Charlie Weasley standing there in nothing but a pair of Boxers, her own eyes betrayed her as she looked him over once and she just smiled playfully.

"i never knew you cared so much princess"he said smiling.

Both of them chuckled for a while, but the laughter died down and they became much more came over to her and held her waist, she blushed slightly and they moved in for a kiss, Their lips met and there tongues danced in each others mouths as they both became lost in the lifted her by her hips and sat her on the table, her hands became pressed to his chest not to push him away but to feel and see if this were lifted off her Pj top and threw it somewhere Before they laid out on the locked in a kiss she had pulled off Charlies boxers and thrown them in the same general after they had shed her pj bottoms and they had spent two hours in that state before redressing and falling asleep in each others arms at .When Molly awoke and arrived downstairs and found the pair asleep, she threw a cover over them and smiled Weakly, she had been worried that Charlie would never find a girl good enough to bring home but by the way this scene looked she was wrong to worry.

**Hope you liked the first chapter, i really enjoyed writing was because of a few songs and another fic which inspired me to write this one.**

**These are the songs**

**Tears in heaven(choir version)**

**My only love by Jennifer love Hewitt**

**Please review and leave thoughts on where you think the story should head, who knows i might pick an idea.i was gonna make it a billxoc story but i thought id throw in the Charlie thing to leave you all guessing sorry :P**


End file.
